Generally speaking, multi-spectral imaging involves analyzing images at various wavelengths of light, such as visible light, ultraviolet light, and infrared light. Multi-spectral imaging can be used in many applications, such as for detecting counterfeit currency, detecting the quality of food, and other applications. The equipment used in many implementations of actual multi-spectral imaging typically includes spectrometers and/or rotating prisms. These implementations are normally very large and expensive. Therefore, a need exists for a more compact multi-spectral imaging device, especially one that can be handheld for easy use.